Red Dawn
by Cyricist001
Summary: Time for the Westerosi peasants to rise against oppression.


Red Dawn

I own nothing

Prelude

* * *

He had almost forgotten this feeling...the storm of fury and despair that pushed a person into a murderous rage.

When he stumbled into Sherrer all those years ago Anya was the first to help him. Even though her family didn't have much they still took him in and nursed him back to health. He tried to repay the debt by working for her father on the fields, even giving a few suggestions from his homeland how to work the land more effectively.

In the end he and Anya got married and had a daughter together that they named Ilya. He was happy...this land wasn't as advanced as his homeland, but as long as his family was there he was fine with everything.

Even the high taxes of the primitive boyar didn't bother him that much.

And for ten blissful years he lived with his Anya and Ilya in the small village.

Until now...

As Alexei uncovered the entrance to the Shche-2 he glanced at the three graves dug near what was once his house. A tear slid down his cheek as he looked at the two freshly made mounds on the ground.

He didn't know what made the Lannister bannermen come here to rape and butcher Sherrer's inhabitants but he didn't care.

He entered the old light transport plane and quickly broke open one of the boxes that were supposed to be transported to Tito's forces in Yugoslavia. Unlike Vladimir who piloted the machine, he managed to survive the storm and the crash that brought him to this land...he was always lucky it seems, from the first time the boats brought him to Stalingrad all the way to Berlin. He managed to survive where millions of others didn't.

First he retrieved his TT-33 Tokarev, two RGD-33 grenades and the pilots PPSh-41. Next he took some of the ammunition and stuffed it into his bag. He also had his scoped Mosin-Nagant and a German MG34 on the plane but he couldn't carry all that, and there was more ammo for the pilot's PPSh anyway.

Sufficiently armed Alexei took his uniform and pilotka cap before exiting the crashed airplane. He then turned too the oldest grave in the row "Watch over my family comrade, I'm going to educate the boyars of this land to leave us workers out of their petty squabbles."

His wife didn't understand why he decided to build a new house exactly here of all places, but since it wasn't far away from her parents home and fields she didn't complain too much. Hell, with some tinkering with the planes engine and with enough alcohol he managed to make himself a nice little workshop. Need anything sharpened or wheat made into flour? He could do it better than anyone else, even the Tullys payed a good price for his products.

Now he only needed enough bullets and Molotov cocktails to burn all the filth from this world.

Once he made sure he camouflaged and boobytrapped the thing sufficiently Alexei turned to leave. But before he left, Alexei looked once more to the graves of Anya and Ilya...

He should have been here for them instead selling his wares in Riverrun...even now he couldn't close his eyes without seeing their defiled bodies hanging from the apple tree.

"The times has come" said Alexei Ivanovich Voronin darkly as he marched into the night, the moonlight showing the red star on his cap "for the workers to rise and the old regime to die."

Lannister, Baratheon, Tully, Stark...it didn't matter. They were all the same, parasites that brought nothing but trouble to the smallfolk be it peace or war.

And now he didn't have a reason to keep him away from the fight...with a song on his lips Alexei disappeared into the night.

Far we'll go side by side,

Cheer up, soldier, look!

Our battalion's flag is high,

Commanders lead the way.

Soldier, let's go, let's go, let's go!

And for you my dear,

I have sent you mail from here,

Farewell, the trumpet calls,

Solders - on the march.

* * *

Act 1

Alexei watched as the 'knights' rode into the village, cutting farmers down where they stood, burning homes and already dragging woman and even little girls somewhere more private.

He could have stopped them before they reached the village, but he needed the peasants angry and desperate if he wanted them to join his cause.

After the initial onslaught the mounted raiders inflicted on the small-folk, he targeted the largest group...and with a burst of his PPSh-41 moved them down.

The riders fell as his bullets pierced chainmail and killed the scum.

Alexei shifted his weapon to the other, smaller group of surviving cavalrymen. Even through the confusion the horsemen noticed the onslaught that hit the other group, but didn't know what happened or who to blame.

The veteran of the Great Patriotic War wasn't going to give them a chance to do anything but blink one more time before his Spagin machine pistol released another round of projectiles, finishing the bastards.

Alexei quickly counted how many he killed, and once all corpses were accounted for left his hiding spot and approached the burning village.

Since the peasants were now properly motivated it was time that he funneled their rage into something constructive.

He released a short burst from his gun in the air and shouted "COMRADES! FELLOW WORKERS! LISTEN TO ME!"

Seeing how he got almost everyone's attention he started his speech, a speech that will change Westeros forever.

* * *

Act2

Tywin Lannister was seldom worried, even when Robb Stark captured Jaime he still had a cool head because he knew how the Stark boy would behave.

But this time it was different...

This rebellion in the Riverlands was something he couldn't ignore anymore. At first he was overjoyed that the peasants revolted against Riverrun and the Tullys. It weakened his enemies, what is there not to like?

Yes, they held a strange ideology that basically stated all lords and ladies would lose their privileges (and apparently heads if it was true what his spies from the Riverlands were saying) and lands. But such ideas were foolishness, like the common rabble could rule itself...preposterous.

No, it was only a matter of time before this little rebellion was crushed, at least that is what he though at the time.

Then imagine his shock when the rabble actually managed to take Riverrun and much of the Riverlands in a relatively short amount of time. It was absurd...either his eastern neighbor was far weaker than he ever imagined or the peasants were a greater threat than he initially assumed.

With every passing day, the 'Revolution' grew, the rebels becoming better organized, expanding their reach and bolstering their ranks with every new village that joined them. On the map the red tied was unrelentingly pushing in all direction, mostly east and south directly threatening the Reach and the Crownlands.

The only good thing about it was that they managed to defeat Robb Stark and push his remnants back to the North. But it also cut all roads across the Seven Kingdoms...he couldn't defend the Westernlands and Kings Landing at the same time. Even the Tyrells with their massive armies were being pushed back.

And the mountains that usually protected his lands from the east were swarming with rebels who used their advantage to the fullest.

As could be seen when somehow the rabble managed to capture the Golden Tooth. He had no idea how they did it, but he will make sure they payed with their lives for the insolence.

So he brought his twenty thousand soldiers against them.

On one side of the mountain pass an army of warriors under his banners, a golden lion on a field of red and on the other side an army of peasants standing under a red banner with a golden hammer and sickle.

He hardly managed to open his mouth as the rebels opened fire with their trebuchets.

The burning projectiles went over his troops and impacted behind his army, sending what he assumed to be wildfire spraying in all directions.

His cavalry panicked as more burning barrels came raining down on them, and that wasn't the only thing that started to decimate his troops. To Tywin's surprise, peasant woman were using crossbows to shoot his knight down from their saddles.

Ser Gregor tried to lead his six hundred horsemen against a bunch of cunts that were out in the open, but the crossbow bolts made sure that none of his rapists came anywhere near them.

The lord of Casterly Rock looked worriedly to the flames that trapped his army in the narrow mountain pass, some of the other nobles tried to get their horses to jump over the obstacle but the animals didn't fancy such an idea and refused to listen to their riders.

He cursed as he noticed that the peasants armed with polearms and supported by the crossbow wielding woman were steadily approaching his broken army. Stafford Lannister tried to form some sort of defense against the approaching rebels, but the peasants armed with polearms started to cut down his men one after another. Even Stafford himself was pulled off his horse by an enemy polearm and killed with a heavy hit from the poleweapons hammer head.

Tywin was about to put his forces in order when multiple crossbow bolts pierced his armor...the 'Old lion' glanced at the projectiles sticking out of his chest-plate _They shot me_...were his last thoughts before he fell from his horse.

The last thing he heard before darkness took him was a strange, unfamiliar song.

Field, my field,  
My wide field.  
The heroes ride over the field,  
Heroes of the past.

The wind scatters your brave songs  
Across the green field.  
Songs of the past,  
Leaving them alone with your glory,  
And right at the end, on a dusty road…

* * *

Act3

Alexei watched his 'Red Army' break the Lannister forces with minimal effort. Lord Tywin was perhaps an old and experienced war commander, but that wasn't enough in these changing times.

Even if Alexei was killed today, he has trained his officer core to that extend that they didn't need him anymore to fight this war effectively. At this point he was simply a figurehead of the new Socialist Republic of the Riverlands.

If he managed to survived the horrors of the Eastern front then he would survive this as well.

Though he had to admit, it wasn't easy leading an army...being a simple foot soldier had its perks.

First, they had to use guerrilla warfare to stop the enemy raiding parties into his new homeland. For that he utilized spies and partisans, or as the nobles call them assassins, to feed the bastards with false information, sabotage infrastructure, remove competent foes and incite uprisings and desertions in their armies and smallfolk.

Then after he has managed to get enough supplies, and had the common people under his banner sufficiently trained with crossbows and polearms he dared to fight in the open field. The introduction of manufacture and the division of labor in the crossbow production went a long way with supplying his soldiers with weapons. Also crossbows and polearms didn't need as much training as swords and bows so he could bring a large number of soldiers to a battle, or replace his losses far faster then his opponents could. The biggest obstacles were the lack of cavalry and the shortage of food, especially after he conscripted most of the peasants. That forced him to confiscate everything the nobles had and use it to buy foodstuff.

Naturally since no economy could work like that he had to take over the Westernlands and the Crownlands. With the plundered wealth and the port towns from those two regions he will be able to buy enough grain from overseas to last him until the war was over and peace time economy returned.

The ostracized pyromancers were also a great addition to his cause as well as the captured maesters. He made them produce as much napalm as they could, to be thrown with catapults or by hand. Many a knight has found his demise when a child managed to hit him with one of the improvised grenades. Not only did it break enemy moral, but the flames could spread rather easily, making attacking in groups a very dangerous undertaking for the enemy.

And lastly with enough smiths and confiscated steel he managed to equip and train the first tercio squares. Polehammers around the armored crossbowmen/woman in the middle. The Spanish squares proved too much for both Stark, Lannister and Tyrell forces to handle and reaped a bloody toll from all of them.

Alexei closed his eyes and smelled the stench of death, burning fat and human flesh...while he was with Anya he never had dreams or rather nightmares of what he has seen in Stalingrad or Auschwitz.

He now had them every night again...a never ending stream of blood and corpses of friends and foes alike. He could only imagine how things will play out when he introduces the concept of cannons and rockets to this world...even if introducing more death to these people wasn't really in anyone's best interest.

Alexei sighed, he could kill for a good bottle of vodka right about now...then he started to whistle as he headed down where the fighting was, the bloodshed wasn't finished yet. And as he walked he started to sing...

Let him remember the young and simple maiden,  
Let him hear the song she now sings,  
Let him protect his Motherland for sure,  
And their love Katyusha will protect.

END

* * *

A/N:

Red Army in Westeros...why not?

I simply wanted to get this out of my head.

A Challenge if anyone is interested.

Also before anyone gets tempted into using labels like communist, socialist, Nazi, racist or whatever else, I would like to add this citation:

"There is a technical term for someone who confuses the opinions of a character in a book with those of the author. That term is 'idiot'." by S. M. Stirling.


End file.
